Especial de Natal
by BenToph
Summary: Um especial para uma pessoa um tanto quanto...Especial.


**Nota:** SS não me é do Alvin e os esquilos. Ahahaha :)

**Especial de Natal.**

_Want a plane that loops the loop  
Me, I want a hula hoop_

Neve.

Estava nevando.

Podia ver pela janela que ocupava grande parte da parede a neve. As bolinhas brancas caindo lentamente do céu, se acumulando em montes brancos por toda a parte. Ela revirou a cabeça entre as cobertas e esticou o braço para o outro o lado da janela. Sua mão movimentou-se no ar, com graça.  
Seus dedos dançaram lentamente e levemente no ar. Os flocos de neve se acumularam em seu dedos, derretendo-se pouco depois de tocarem a pele. Ela assistiu pacientemente os flocos de neve se acumular e depois derreterem, aparecerem e depois desaparecerem.

Neve.

Estava nevando.

-x-x-x-

'_-Ah, então... Você não costuma celebrar o Natal?-ele perguntou de certa forma surpreso, de certa forma sem jeito._

_-Não. Perdi esse costume. Por quê?_

_-Ah, não nada. Por nada. - ele sorriu gentilmente, e em sua mente uma pequena idéia surgia fumegante. ' _

Seus olhos verdes escuros não saíam da vitrine da loja. Eram lindos. Extremamente lindos. Ele ia entrar na loja, mas hesitou na porta. Uma atendente veio, mas ele dispensou. Voltou para a vitrine. Pensou um pouco.

Talvez leva-lo seria algo bom. Ou talvez não. Resolveu ir embora. Bem, talvez não estivesse tão a fim de ir embora. Voltou para a vitrine da loja, as mãos impacientes no bolso, o impulso lutando contra sua consciência em sua mente. Muito bem, ele parecia um louco indo e vindo. Respirou fundo e decidiu entrar na loja. Havia algum tempo que queria dar um presente á ela. A atendente sorriu e lhe ajudou.

-Pois não, senhor?

-Boa tarde. Ah, é, eu queria ver o colar na vitrine, por favor. Um de prata. É, este mesmo. Obrigado.

O sorriso que estampava no rosto era quase igual ao de uma criança com um brinquedo novo. _Quase_. Só faltava pouco para que seu plano perfeito desse certo. Estancou no meio da rua.

_DROGA!_

Praguejou mentalmente. Ainda precisaria arrancá-la da casa, faze-la jantar com ele ou sair com ele sem que ela desconfiasse de nada ou até mesmo descobrisse. Teria que se controlar para que ela não percebesse nada em seus olhos ou nas suas expressões. Ele odiou o fato de ela conhecê-lo tão bem. Teria que fazer mudanças em certos ambientes, teria que convencer as pessoas de fazerem isso, o dono do restaurante, os moradores que arrumavam o parque e a praça, por exemplo. Se ela soubesse do que ele estava fazendo ela daria a louca, com certeza. E ele queria que esse Natal fosse o _Natal dela_.

_Muito bem,_ ele pensou e olhou para o relógio, _não tenho muito tempo, vou precisar de ajuda. _Revirou o bolso do casaco e pegou o celular, discou um numero. Um toque, dois toques, a voz do outro lado da linha atendeu. Calma e homogênea, como sempre.

_-Alô?_

-Shaka?É Mu.

_-Oi, Mu. _

-Preciso de sua ajuda.

_-Aconteceu algo?_

-Não exatamente. Mas eu tenho algo em mente, e vou precisar que você me ajude em algumas coisas.

_-O que quer que eu faça? _

-x-x-x-

Passou as mãos nos cabelos negros nervosamente. Não sabia se estava atrasada ou não, talvez estivesse adiantada, mas ela já estava ficando nervosa de tanto esperar. Já era a décima vez que entrava dentro de casa para ver se sua roupa estava boa ou não, se a maquiagem estava boa ou não, se prendia ou não o cabelo. Resolveu deixá-lo solto. Sacudiu com as mãos os cabelos compridos, agitando os de forma que ficassem caídos em forma de cascata pelo corpo, depois passou a mão pela franja de lado jogando a para trás. Decidiu que estava bom. Decidiu também retirar um pouco da maquiagem preta dos olhos. Pronto. Agora sim, estava bom. Ela desceu as escadas de madeira e ouviu a campainha tocar. Correu para atender.

Abriu a porta e o cumprimentou docilmente. Quando a viu, sentiu o seu queixo cair, e seus olhos percorrerem por ela, e depois voltarem para seu rosto. Percebeu que estava de boca aberta quando ela deu uma mistura de bufada com um sorriso contido. Ela estava linda, e não conseguia encontrar as palavras para falar, os olhos esmeralda mar estavam muito mais destacados e chamativos do que o de costume, o cabelo estava em cascatas soltas em volta de seu rosto, mostrando cada traço fino dele. A blusa que vestia dava certo brilho na pele alva dela.

-Oi para você também. – ela disse, em tom suave.

-Ah, me desculpe, oi. Você... Você está linda, Arisa.

Ela contorceu o canto da boca, sutilmente, pensou em mandá-lo calar a boca como normalmente faria, mas quando seus lábios se moverem saiu apenas um tímido, leve, e frágil obrigado. Ele riu.

-Então, vamos?

-Sim.

Estendeu a mão para ela, e ela segurou-o após pegar o sobretudo.

-Então, ela começou a falar, por que perguntou se estava livre hoje?Eu estranhei quando você me ligou. Não estou acostumada, você geralmente entra sem a menor cerimônia.

-Ah, eu queria levá-la para jantar. Abriu um novo restaurante por aqui perto, queria que fosse comigo. Achei melhor ligar antes de ir para sua casa.

-Ah, jantar? Há algo especial hoje? Arisa perguntou, um tom de surpresa em sua voz, e buscando mentalmente alguma data especial ou ocasião que deixara escapar nos últimos meses, mas não se lembrava de nada e olhando pela janela do carro as luzes brilhantes e casas enfeitadas. Torceu os dedos, ficando aflita. Ele virou o rosto, praguejando algo ininteligível, temendo que ela se lembrasse. Mentiu.

-Ah, ah, nada. Nada em especial. Só fazia um tempo desde a ultima vez em que saímos juntos.

Arisa respondeu com um simples 'aaah' como se estivesse perdida no tempo. Permaneceu em silencio até o carro estacionar em um pequeno restaurante de esquina, com algumas mesas.

-Bem, é aqui.

Os olhos esmeralda mar analisaram o lugar. Era calmo, pouco movimentado e não havia muitas luzes assim. Por um momento, estranhou o fato de não ter tantas luzes piscando no restaurante. O longo silencio dela já estava deixando Mu nervoso. Achou que ela descobriria.

-Não gostou?

-Ah, não é isso. Parece ser bem... Hum, perfeito?- Ela franziu a testa, pensando se era assim mesmo que se _diziam essas coisas_ para _essas coisas_. - É assim que costumam dizer?

-Sim, é assim. Que bom que gostou. Vamos?

Ele sorriu um sorriso caloroso e lhe estendeu o braço. Arisa precisou de um segundo mais do que o necessário para dizer 'sim' e para se mover, sua respiração meio falhada. Nunca havia percebido o quão verde os olhos dele eram quando sorria ou o quão bonito fisicamente era, embora de um jeito muito mais refinado e delicado que os outros homens. Seu coração bateu uma batida mais rápida. Ela segurou-lhe o braço.

Durante o jantar, Mu parecia exaltar de felicidade por seu plano estar quase cem por cento completos, só faltava o essencial, entregar o presente de natal para ela. Ele tomava muito cuidado para que ela não descobrisse o que andava tramando, mas hoje particularmente ela estava um pouquinho... Lerda. E perdida. Isso era algo bom, então relaxou um pouco. Arisa não falava muito, apenas o de sempre. Ouvia atentamente cada palavra dele, cada frase que ele dizia. Pouco á pouco, os dois conversavam naturalmente como sempre faziam, e por longas horas. Tão longas horas que foram os últimos a sair do restaurante já tarde da noite. Mu pagou a conta enquanto ela esperava do lado de fora.

E então, começou a nevar.

-Quer dar uma volta pela cidade? –ele perguntou.

-Mas está nevando... Você _não vai agüentar_ o frio.

-Está nevando. Por isso mesmo. Eu agüento.

-Então, se continuar nevando, quer ver o nascer do sol de lá do parque?

-Tudo bem.

Ele sorriu.

-Agora vamos, porque eu estou congelando aqui.

-Viu, eu sabia que você não ia agüentar. – Ela fez cara de quem comprova a idéia mais obvia. Ele revirou os olhos.

-Eu agüento, é só não ficarmos parado.

-Eu duvido.

-Eu agüento.

-Eu continuo duvidando.

Ela se aproximou mais dele, quase como o abraçando, para aquecê-lo do frio. Juntos, ela com um dos braços enrolado no braço de Mu, que mantinha as mãos nos bolsos, andavam até o parque mantendo uma conversa. De longe, a sensação de quem os avistava era a de um casal, mas um olhar atento poderia confirmar que passavam de amigos, de estranhos e melhores amigos. Melhores amigos que provavelmente beberam um copo de bebida a mais para andar em meio a neve, no frio, ás quatro horas e vinte e um minutos da madrugada. Amigos que passavam o natal juntos.

As mãos de Mu tremiam por puro nervosismo de seu plano falhar, mas contava que a distração de Arisa mantivesse a surpresa para o final e contava com o fato de toda a atenção de Arisa estar voltada para _ele. Tinha certeza disso. _Assim, ela não perceberia que era natal. Eles atravessaram a grande avenida que levava ao parque com uma praça central, inteira branca devido à neve. Ela se soltou dele, andando á frente. Estranhamente, ela combinava com aquela paisagem. A pele branca, os cabelos negros, os olhos esmeralda mar, a silueta em volto do casaco preto longo até o chão pareciam pertencer aquele parque branco, ao céu em tom escuro com um breve anuncio do amanhecer.

-Sabe, faz um tempo que não faço isso.

Ela sussurrou, virando-se para olhar para ele. Os olhos dela eram dóceis, como se fosse outra pessoa. O vapor de suas falas e respiração dançavam em volta dela. O casaco longo se agitou quando ela se virou. Ela parecia um anjo. Aquilo foi um golpe certeiro no estomago de Mu.

-O nascer do sol não é o mesmo visto na companhia de alguém. E nem à noite. – ela deu um meio sorriso quebradiço, carregado de pontas de dor. Parecia que ia desmoronar. A sua voz falhou. -Obrigada.

Mu sorriu um sorriso quente. Ela o olhou nos olhos.

Uma brisa gelada soprou entre os dois, agitando os cabelos de Arisa, e ela segurou-o com as mãos. Mu estremeceu um pouco, e não sabia se era de frio ou não. Conseguira o que queria, afinal.

Ela pigarreou e contorceu o rosto, em uma expressão como se confirmasse algo. Aproximou-se dele, estendendo os braços.

-Eu disse que você não ia agüentar o frio. Está todo tremendo. –Ela o abraçou, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Eu não sei como você agüenta. Você só esta com um casaco!- ele cedeu ao abraço dela, sentindo o perfume de rosas dela.

-Os BenToph foram feitos para agüentar o frio.- ela afirmou em um tom que ele não pode rebater. Ele a abraçou mais, cedendo ao calor irresistível que emanava do corpo dela. A abraçou com força. Ela deu uma leve gargalhada. Foi nesse momento que o montinho de neve cedeu aos pés dos dois e caíram juntos, rolando e afundando na neve por um momento. Arisa deu uma gargalhada estrondosa, quando Um levantou rápido do chão devido ao frio e a sensação de gelo da neve. Ela sentou e se ajeitou. O sol começava a nascer. Mu sussurrou, de costas para ela.

-Eu menti quando me perguntou se havia algo especial hoje.

Ela virou o rosto para fita-lo, mas ele estava de costas. Algo nela parecia surpreso.

-Achei que não daria certo, que você descobriria, mas você estava tão distraída! Eu tive que ligar para o Shaka e pedir ajuda dele. Já era de tarde quando eu tive essa idéia. Pedi para que ele ligasse para o restaurante novo e convencer o dono a tirar as luzes de natal e todos os enfeites para que você não visse. Tive que ir correndo falar com todos os moradores para deixar desligadas as luzes de natal que enfeitavam os potes, eu pedi para retirarem os bonecos, isso foi até fácil. Fácil comparado com o fato de você ir ou não comigo ao restaurante. Eu não sabia se você ia estar em casa, se você iria sair, ou se eu teria que levar um ceia até você. Mas você atendeu ao telefone e aceitou tão fácil! –Ele disse um pouco exasperado, agitando as mãos no ar. Nervoso. Feliz. Estava na parte mais difícil. -Eu tomei o maior cuidado para você não se lembrar, para você não perceber. O mais engraçado é que você não se lembrou.-ele virou para olhá-la, ela estava com um ar lábios um pouco abertos.- Nunca entendi como você sempre agüentou a passar sozinha. Queria que você soubesse como é.

Ela deu uma risada tensa.

-Mu, acho que você bateu a cabeça, ou deve ser o frio que congelou o seu cérebro. Está delirando?

Ele sorriu. Colocou as mãos no bolso.

-Achei que você talvez fugisse. Ou desse a louca. Não quero que você fuja.-ele a olhou nos olhos, fitando a por um breve momento, uma insegurança nos olhos. Arisa confirmou algo que estava implícito e que ele apontara.

-Eu não vou fugir.-ela sussurrou, quase inaudível.

Mu ajoelhou-se em frente á ela, tirando uma caixinha preta dos bolsos. A expressão dela era séria, confusa, surpresa. Mu sorriu, o sorriso quente, doce, confortante. Sorriu inteiramente para ela.

-Feliz Natal, Arisa.

E estendeu a caixinha par ela. Arisa não sabia o que fazer. Seus olhos ardiam, seu rosto queimava. Seus olhos se abriram de surpresa, assim com sua boca. Estendeu a mão para a caixinha, mas hesitou. Estendeu outra vez, e hesitou. Respirou fundo. Segurou a caixinha em suas mãos, e a abriu. Sentiu um soco no estomago. O colar era lindo. O cordão era de prata cintilante, pura prata. O pingente era emoldurado e em forma de um triangulo, com um diamante notável na ponta. Em volta dele havia outros dois pequenos diamantes. Os raios do sol que saíam atingiram o calor fazendo o reluzir, assim como a neve que caía e a neve no chão. Ela olhou para o calor, para Mu, para o colar, para Mu e por ultimo o colar. Seu rosto contorceu-se de um jeito envergonhado, e guardou a caixinha. Depois de um tempo a olhar o colar.

-Sabe, um simples...Não. Eu. Você. Espera. Não. É. Nã.

Ela suspirou fundo.

-Obrigada, mas eu não tenho o que retribuir.

-Não precisa...

Ele ia falar, mas ela o calou com um gesto da mão. Suspirou fundo. Se aproximou mais dele, segurou seu rosto em suas mãos e o beijou. Beijou levemente, um roçar de lábios, uma pequena pressão em sua boca. Doce. Estranhamente doce. Agradavelmente doce.

Um segundo se permaneceu enquanto os dois permaneciam presos naquele leve roçar de lábios. Mu segurou-a em seus braços.

-Feliz Natal, Mu.

-x-x-x-

Oii.

Bom, eu queria fazer uma fic que contasse um natal assim com o Mu e a Arisa. A Arisa é uma personagem que eu inventei, uma personagem de uma fic. Aqui foi um especial de natal muito sofrido para ser feito. Eu tinha o final, e uma ponta do meio, mas não tinha o começo, e eu precisei ligar essas pontas. Me desculpe se foi um fiasco(o que provavelmente foi) mas eu tenho grandes dificuldades de escrever coisas bem levinhas assim. Eu tento, mas é dificil.

FELIZ NATAL! ;D


End file.
